dinosaurfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park 3
Jurassic Park III is a 2001 American science fiction adventure film and the third of the''Jurassic Park'' franchise It is the only film in the series that was neither directed by Steven Spielberg nor based on a book by Michael Crichton (though numerous scenes in the film were taken from Crichton's novels''Jurassic Park'' and'' The Lost World''). The film takes place on Isla Sorna, the island from the second film, after a divorced couple tricks Dr. Alan Grant into helping them find their son. After the success of Spielberg's'' Jurassic Park'', Joe Johnston expressed interest in directing a sequel, a film adaptation of The Lost World. Spielberg instead gave Johnston permission to direct the third film in the series, if there were to be one. Production of Jurassic Park III began on August 30, 2000. Upon its release, the film received mixed to negative reviews, with many stating that despite the visual effects and action scenes the film was inferior and unoriginal. Jurassic Park III grossed $368 million worldwide. Plot Despite incidents surrounding Isla Sorna and warnings to the contrary, tourists Ben Hildebrand and Eric Kirby are para sailing around the island. When their boat crashes, Ben removes the line and they go sailing into the wilderness. Meanwhile, Dr. Alan Grant has become famous from his survival and reporting on his discoveries on Isla Nublar, and Ellie Sattler has married a lawyer named Mark Delger and has a son, Charlie, who calls Alan "The Dinosaur Man." One afternoon, Alan's assistant Billy is able to replicate the larynx of a Velociraptor which he says indicates raptors are far more intelligent than Alan and Billy had previously been led to believe. When Paul and Amanda Kirby offer full funding for Alan's dig, he hesitantly agrees to give them an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. Along with Billy and the Kirbys' associates, Udesky, Cooper and their pilot Nash, the group flies over the plains of Isla Sorna which contains Brachiosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus, Triceratops, and Stegosaurus. Alan learns that the Kirbys plan to land on the island; when he objects, he is knocked out by Cooper, only to awaken to the sound of Amanda calling out to someone on the island using a bullhorn. This attracts a Spinosaurus and Cooper manages to lead it into the path of the plane before he is devoured. The plane then crashes into a tree and the Spinosaurus attacks the plane, killing Nash. The Spinosaurus soon departs and the others escape. As they continue to escape, a Tyrannosaurus appears and the humans escape in the fray before the''Spinosaurus'' kills the T. rex's by snapping its neck. Alan then demands explanation of what is really going on and the Kirbys explain they're actually a divorced couple looking for their lost son, Eric, who was stranded on Isla Sorna with Ben eight weeks ago. Their fortune is fake, and Alan's grim perspective of Eric's fate paints a sad portrait. After finding the para sail trapped in a tree and seeing a video of Ben's and Eric's final descent onto the island, Ben's skeleton corpse is found, prompting Amanda to freak out and stumble upon a group of raptor's nests, at which point Alan prompts the group to move on with Billy taking the unspoiled para sail with him. They make their way to the site compound in the hopes of finding communications equipment, but find nothing but broken test tubes and shut down equipment. It's then that a Velociraptor ambushes the group and chases them back out of the compound before signalling the raptors in the surrounding area to pursue them. During the ensuing chase, Udesky and Grant become separated from the others after causing a herd of Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus to stampede and Udesky is killed by the raptors after being used as live bait, proving their intelligence. Alan is rescued by Eric, who has managed to survive for several weeks in an overturned supply truck, clearly impressing Alan. Eric recognizes the sound of his father's satellite phone which was lost when Nash was devoured; they're reunited with the Kirbys and Billy before the Spinosaurus arrives again. Billy becomes possessive of his satchel, and Alan realizes he has taken two eggs from the raptors' nest to fund their dig, explaining the attack. Alan berates Billy for his careless behavior, comparing him to InGen They make their way to a large outdoor complex which turns out to be a bird cage for a Pteranodon which attacks the group and separates Eric, taking him to be eaten by their young. Billy uses the remnants of Ben's para sail and rescues Eric, shortly before he falls into the river below, then is attacked and seemingly killed by a group of Pteranodons. The group find their way out of the cage and make their way down river using a small boat. Alan is shocked by Billy's 'death', and explains to Eric that Billy was a person who wanted to do something, not just sit by and watch. The boat passes by a valley containing herds of Brachiosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Ankylosaurus while Eric states that "Billy was right". The group finds and retrieves the satellite phone from the deposit left by the Spinosaurus. A Ceratosaurus appears and is repulsed by the smell. The Spinosaurus attacks and capsizes the boat as Alan is trying to contact Ellie, but he manages to tell her "The River, Site B" before he is disconnected. Alan and Paul manage to drive off the Spinosaurus and they start making their way toward the shoreline. Close to their goal, they are surrounded by raptors who see Amanda as a female 'leader' and a threat to their clutch. Using Billy's resonant chamber replica, Alan manages to communicate with the raptors and Amanda returns the stolen eggs before they're startled off by the sounds of helicopters. Returning to the beach, they find that Ellie had called in the U.S. Marine Corps and the U.S. Navy to rescue them. They then discover that Billy, while seriously injured, is still alive, and even has Alan's hat, which he had lost earlier. As they leave the island, they see the Pteranodon group that had escaped from their cage after the humans are now flying free, and Alan recounts that it's time for them to find their place in the world again. The Pteradons fly off into the clouds, seemingly happy of being freed of their cage. Dinosaurs on Screen *Tyrannosaurus *Spinosaurus *Ceratosaurus *Velociraptor *Compsognathus *Brachiosaurus *Parasaurolophus * Corythosaurus *Triceratops *Stegosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Pteranodon (although technically not a dinosaur) Category:Jurassic Park Category:Tyrannosaurus Category:Spinosaurus Category:Ceratosaurus Category:Velociraptor Category:Compsognathus Category:Brachiosaurus Category:Parasaurolophus Category:Corythosaurus Category:Triceratops Category:Stegosaurus Category:Ankylosaurus Category:Pteranodon